1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for discovery of the functionality of audio-related equipment.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier and mixers, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings also may increase. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance, and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as a sound system for a touring musical group.
Pre-configured communication between devices in a sound system is possible. In addition, a pre-configured, site specific user interface may be included to communicate with certain pre-specified, site specific devices. Since the communication and user interface are all pre-defined, replacement of an old device for a new device in the system, and/or addition of new devices in the system requires additional site specific configuration of the user interface and the new devices.
In some systems, when a new device is added, information describing all aspects of the device can be extracted from the new device and provided to update the user interface. In these systems, however, relatively large and complex file transfers are needed to provide enough information to manually reconfigure, or initially configure, the user interface. Such file transfers are manpower intensive, require substantial computer and system expertise, and can undesirably affect system communication bandwidth if the files are transmitted over a network. In addition, the device may need to be manually configured by on-site personnel to create and/or provide the information in a format that is compatible with the user interface. Further, the user interface may need to be manually configured by on-site personnel to be capable of receiving and processing the sent information.